I Won't Say I'm In Love
by ttaylorrmmariee
Summary: Natasha Romanoff has always felt something for Clint Barton but will she ever admit it to her best friend or to herself? Clintasha song-fic based on the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from the Disney movie "Hercules". Please read, enjoy, and review!


**(The song is "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from "Hercules")**

**Okay, here we go. This is my one-shot Clintasha songfic I wrote for fun one day during school and I had lost it but the other day I was cleaning my room and found it, fixed it up and now I love it and I think you guys will too.**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW.**

**P.S. I do not own Marvel/ The Avengers or any of its characters.**

**XX**

Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were gathered in SHIELD's finest training room. Clint and Nat had just returned from a mission and were set to head out on another one in just a few short days. They had been practicing their hand-to-hand combat while Bruce sat on the sidelines watching in amusement. He was waiting for Natasha to finish since they had plans to go out to dinner once she had finished.

Clint and Natasha took turns kicking and punching at each other. Every time they touched Natasha could feel an electric shock zip through her body. But that feeling was nothing new to her, she had felt the electricity between them since the very moment they had met. But she had never spoken a word of her feelings to anyone, she even tried to keep the feelings hidden from herself. Usually she was good at keeping her emotions repressed, especially the feelings she had for Clint, but the intensity of her feelings at that moment were out of control.

But although the thoughts and feelings were feverishly running through her head, Natasha found the strength to carry on and fight back the feelings, just like she always had.

Clint grabbed her wrist and spun her around to get a better angle to hit her but Natasha took the opportunity to kick the back of his knees and he fell to the floor.

Natasha chuckled breathily but quickly returned to being entirely composed as Clint jumped back up. He went to kick her side but she easily defected his shot and swung, her fist connecting with his chest. The wind was knocked out of him. She then took another leg shot but Clint ducked down just in time so her leg narrowly skimmed the top of his hair.

As soon as her leg hit the floor Clint practically tackled her, grabbing her wrists tightly. They fell to the floor and he chuckled, straddling her.

Bruce let out an innocent chuckle as he watched, crossing his arms and his legs, cocking his head.

Natasha didn't move. Chest heaving, heart racing, but she didn't move.

She could have easily switched their positions. Easily could have gotten up and kicked his ass. She knew she could, so did Bruce, and so did Clint. But she didn't.

She laid beneath Clint and her heart fluttered and her mind went into overdrive. She couldn't help the warm feeling flooding within her chest. She had felt it for so long and simply denied it. It was her darkest secret. Even against all of her past and all the dark things she had done in her life, the feelings she had for Clint Barton were her deepest secret.

Natasha was famous for saying that love was for children, but was it really? And was love really what she was feeling?

Clint smirked down at her and he leaned down to her ear.

"I win." He growled playfully, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Clint jumped off of her, grabbed his bow, and left the training room without another word and a smirk on his face.

Natasha was still lying on the floor as Bruce walked across the room until he was standing over her.

"What the _hell _was that all about?" He asked, obviously dumbfounded.

Natasha jumped up and brushed herself off nonchalantly.

"What?" She inquired casually, doing her best not to raise suspicion and keep her famous solid face.

Bruce gave her an incredulous stare. "What _happened_ over there?"

"On the mission?" Natasha asked and Bruce nodded in response. "Nothing of much importance."

Suddenly Bruce's lips turned up in a knowing grin. "You love him." He said softly and it wasn't a question.

Natasha scoffed and walked out of the training room, heading straight for her apartment down the hall. Bruce followed silently and once they got to her apartment she let them in, slamming the door behind them and then she turned to him.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement well I guess I've already won that." Natasha snapped. But she felt a pang of regret for not having the courage to tell him the truth, he _was _her best friend after all.

"So you _do_ love him?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

Natasha walk to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She reached up and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet.

As she poured the wine into the glasses she scoffed again. "No man is worth the aggravation."

Bruce raised his eyebrows before picking up his glass. "What about Budapest?"

Natasha glanced at him and shook her head. "That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Bruce laughed. "Who do you think you're kidding, Nat?"

She sipped her wine and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"He's the Earth and Heaven to you. You try to keep it hidden but honey, we can all see right through your little act."

"We?" Natasha asked as she walked over to her couch. "Who is we?"

"I know that you're purposefully avoiding what I said." Bruce pointed out as he followed her to the couch. "But you can't conceal it. Especially from me. We know how you feel and who you think of. Just give up the act."

"I'm not giving up on anything." Natasha argued. "There is nothing to give up. And _who _is _we?_"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?"

Natasha snorted, holding up her glass, pointing an accusing finger at him. A faint smirk on her lips. "I do _not_ 'swoon'."

"Do too." Bruce teased, sipping his wine.

"Nope." Natasha said, popping her 'p'.

"Then what do you call what happened in the training room?"

Natasha didn't say a word.

"Come onnnnnnn." Bruce pouted. "We tell each other everything. What is so different about this?"

"There is nothing to tell." She said simply.

Bruce stared at her skeptically until she let out a sigh.

"It's... too cliche." Natasha said as she shook her head.

"Love isn't-"

"_Love_ is for children." She snapped as she glared at him from across the couch.

"You keep on denying how you feel about him but I'm not buying it, honey. I saw you hit the ceiling in the training room when he whispered in your ear like that. Face it like a grown up. When are you going to own up that you got it bad for him?"

Natasha shook her head. "No chance."

Bruce gave her yet another skeptical look.

"No way." She insisted. "I won't say it."

But there was a hint of an innocent grin littering her face and Bruce saw it.

"Give up and give in."

"What?"

"Check the grin... You're in_ love_." Bruce grinned, emphasizing the word.

"This scene won't play. I won't say it." Natasha groaned.

"Read. My. Lips." Bruce said. "You're in love."

"You're waaay off base." Natasha mumbled as she lifted her wine to her lips. "I won't say it."

Bruce stared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Get off my case!" She grumbled in frustration.

Bruce laughed. "Don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love. It happens and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

Natasha sighed and said softly. "But I feel weak."

"Well you aren't." Bruce said as he gently laid a hand on her knee. "If anything it makes you stronger."

Natasha looked at him, no expression on her face.

"I'm serious, Nat."

She looked down into her glass and mumbled under her breath in Russian.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing, Bruce!" She snapped as she looked into his eyes.

She immediately regretted her tone and sighed, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, Tasha. You're my best friend and like, my only friend. I don't mind if you don't tell me but I hope you know you can trust me. You can tell me anything and everything. I know that you have your secrets but you shouldn't be afraid or uneasy to talk to me. I love you even though your secretive but I don't want to be lied to."

Natasha sat silent as she gulped down her wine. "I'm sorry and I _do _trust you."

"But?" Bruce asked because he knew it was coming.

"But I'm still a spy." She sighed.

"That doesn't mean you should be emotionless. It doesn't mean you should lie or deny your feelings."

"I'm not."

"Well you are from me." Bruce said as he took a shaky breath.

Natasha sighed. "You just don't get it."

"No, I don't." Bruce snapped bluntly. "Because you've never told me. I thought you trusted me, I thought we were friends."

"I do trust you, Bruce." Natasha groaned." But this isn't about trust, or friendship."

"Then what is it about?" Bruce asked, setting his wine down.

"I don't pretend to be unbreakable or emotionless, Bruce. I am human just like everyone else and I _do _have emotions."

"I sense another 'but' coming." Bruce muttered.

"_But _I won't say that I'm in love." Natasha mumbled as she got up and walked to her bedroom. "At least not out loud."

Bruce watched after her. He knew better than to follow her, he knew he had to leave her alone, at least for a little while.

He carried the two wine glasses to the sink and set them down. He headed to the front door and as he went to walk out he paused.

"So... Raincheck on dinner?" He asked.

"Please." She mumbled quietly through her door and he nodded, smiling faintly.

He turned in the direction of the door, his face breaking out in a smirk.

"Oh and I told you so!" He called to her.

There was a pause and then Natasha's voice yelled back, "Fuck you!" With a bunch of Russian swears mixed in.

Bruce chuckled and he left, shutting the door behind him.

**XX**

**Okay well there you go, good? I hope you enjoyed it. I really like how it turned out. I know there was a bit of OOC going on but I had to change it a bit in order for it to work, I hope it didn't ruin the story. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Any requests for future pairings or songs or any songs for Clintasha fics? Just lemme know! **

**Thanks again,**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
